Artificiel
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Bonjour, je suis le numéro 301 (appelé aussi Kyoya). Je suis un H.A., un robot créé pour ressembler et agir comme un être humain. D'après mes créateurs, je suis le premier à fonctionner correctement. Pourtant, si je ne suis pas à la hauteur de leurs espérances, ils n'hésiteront pas à me tuer. Ils m'ont envoyé dans la "vie réelle" pour voir ce que je suis capable de faire...
1. Chapter 1: Le monde autour de soi

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 1: Le monde autour de soi**

Rapport n°1 sur l'expérience 301.

Professeur,

Je tenais à vous informer de l'évolution du projet 301. Mon équipe et moi-même ne l'avons pas encore mis en marche (il nous reste d'infimes détails que nous nous empressons d'achever), mais il dépasse déjà nos précédentes expériences: nous avons réussi à l'assembler complètement sans que des défauts majeurs se soient dévoilés. De plus, comme vous nous l'avez demandé, il est impossible à différencier physiquement d'un être humain. Il semble pour l'instant parfait. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'actionner pour voir s'il est digne de nos espérances. Je vous enverrai d'autres rapports pour vous faire part de son évolution.

Mes plus sincères salutations,

.

_**Point de vue de Kyoya:**_

-Toutes ces années de travail vont enfin être récompensées!

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'un détail et il sera achevé. Vous rendez-vous compte qu'on a crée le premier humain artificiel de l'histoire?

-Mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il va fonctionner…

-Ne dit pas ça. Il est parfait. C'est même la première fois qu'on arrive à un tel niveau de perfection.

-Voilà. Il est enfin terminé.

Dès que cette voix eux fini sa phrase, e ressentis une puissance décharge d'énergie dans mon corps. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais conscience de ce qui m'entourait, je pouvais voir le monde dans lequel je vivais. Il me déçu. Mon champ de vision se limitait au mur de verre teinté qui se trouvait devant moi. Je posai mes mains dessus et me rendis rapidement compte que j'étais enfermé. De surcroît, des fils glissés sous ma peau et reliés à des machines de l'autre côté du verre m'empêchaient de faire d'amples mouvements. Je refermai les yeux. Finalement, j'étais toujours prisonnier.

-Vous avez vu? Il a bougé!

-Nous avons réussi!

Les voix continuaient de s'exclamer tandis que j'essayais de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil dans lequel j'étais enfermé auparavant. Parce que, plongé dans cette torpeur, je ne ressentais rien.

Un cliquetis m'indiqua que mes créateurs s'activaient. Une lumière tamisée envahit ma cellule, m'offrant un peu de chaleur. Poussé par la curiosité, je rouvris les yeux. Un homme brun, plutôt grand, se tenait à côté de ma prison de verre qu'il avait ouverte. Derrière lui, il y avait trois autres personnes. Ils avaient tous les quatre une blouse blanche enfilée par-dessus leurs vêtements. Le brun approcha sa main de moi et défit délicatement les fils qui m'attachaient. Je grimaçais alors qu'il terminait sa tâche. Une fois que je fut libéré, il m'aida à quitter ma cage de verre. Dehors, je plissai les yeux tant la luminosité était forte. Je peinais à distinguer les traits des trois autres scientifiques.

-Il est incroyable. En le voyant comme ça, même moi j'ai du mal à me convaincre qu'il n'est pas vivant.

Ma vision s'étant adaptée à la clarté, je pus regarder la personne qui avait parlé. Ses cheveux châtains étaient rassemblés en chignon. Plutôt menue, sa blouse blanche flottait autour de son corps. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, elle m'offrit un sourire douceâtre, chargé d'hypocrisie.

-Salut, roucoula-t-elle. Je m'appelle Emily.

Ennuyé, je me mis à observer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Le tube de verre était au centre de la salle. Les murs étaient occupés par de nombreux ordinateurs qui possédaient une grande partie du laboratoire. À part des chaises éparpillées ci et là, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Occupé par mon observation, je sursautai violemment en sentant une pression sur mon épaule. Le brun l'avait touchée pour attirer mon attention.

-Ça va 301? Comprends-tu ce que je dis?

J'hochai la tête pour acquiescer. Il me sourit.

-Es-tu capable de parler?

-Bien sûr.

Ma voix me parut étrange. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais. Je voulus recommencer à parler pour l'entendre à nouveau mais je m'en empêchai parce que les chercheurs me semblaient suffisamment excités par leur réussite sans que j'en rajoute davantage.

-Tant mieux. Je te demanderai de me suivre.

L'homme brun se tourna vers son équipe qui me regardait avec fascination.

-Vous, étudiez les données sur 301 et faites-moi un rapport complet sur les différence qu'il a avec nos précédentes expériences. Je les lirai tout à l'heure.

Il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me poussa vers la porte. Il me devança et l'ouvrit. Il m'invita à sortir d'un signe de tête. Je m'engageai alors dans le couloir blanc. D'un côté, il s'achevait sur des escaliers menant vers un étage supérieur. De l'autre, il bifurquait pour conduire vers d'autres couloirs. Des portes étaient placées à intervalles réguliers. Je fis quelques pas sur les dalles blanches avant de me retourner. Le brun voulait qu'on sortît et après? Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit donc je ne savais pas m'y orienter. Il ferma la porte.

-Je vais te conduire à ta chambre, d'accord?

-Il y a une pièce pour moi ici?

-Tu le mérites. Tu es très important.

Étrangement, son compliment ne me fit pas plaisir. Je le suivis tout de même à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs. Bien qu'ils se ressemblaient tous, je réussis à mémoriser notre itinéraire. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte qui ne se différenciait des autres par aucun détails et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Un lit et une armoire occupaient la partie gauche de la pièce. À droite, il y avait un bureau encadré par deux chaises. Le brun s'assit sur l'une d'elle. D'un geste de la main, il m'invita à en faire autant. Je commençais à être agacé par cette manie de se faire obéir en utilisant seulement des gestes. Il savait parler tout de même! J'avançai vers lui quand j'aperçus un mouvement sur ma droite. En tournant la tête, je fis face à mon reflet. Je possédais de longs cheveux verts, des yeux bleus vifs ainsi que des marques en forme de croix sur mes joues. Je portais un vêtement noir moulant qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Après m'être détaillé, je m'installai en face du brun.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter: je m'appelle Jonathan.

Je hochai la tête, vaguement intéressé.

-Cela fait des années que mon équipe et moi travaillons sur ce projet. Tu vas devoir rester ici le temps que nous te fassions passer des examens.

-"Le temps"? Ça veut dire que je pourrai partir après? m'étonnai-je.

Un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux noisettes de Jonathan mais il reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions.

-On en parlera le temps venu. Pour l'instant, tu vas rester dans cette chambre. Je viendrai te chercher quand nous aurons fini nos préparatifs.

-Quels préparatifs?

Il balaya ma question d'un geste. Il me montra un téléphone accroché au mur.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu nous appelles.

Il partit sans me laisser le temps de répondre. J'entendis le cliquetis de plusieurs verrous et ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir jusqu'à disparaître. Je me levai et m'approchais de l'armoire. Je l'ouvris. Elle était vide. Je refermai la porte puis m'allongeai sur mon lit pour attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me mis debout et commençai à tourner en rond. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour briser l'ennui. L'attente allait être longue…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'entendis enfin les cliquetis annonçant que la porte s'ouvrait. M'étant rallongé sur mon lit, je me redressai vivement. Jonathan ne prit même pas la peine d'entrer. Il me conduisit vers une salle qui m'était inconnue. Celle-ci aussi était remplie d'ordinateurs sauf qu'au centre, il n'y avait pas de prison de verre. L'équipe de scientifiques se tourna vers nous lorsque nous arrivâmes. Ils me dévisagèrent longuement, de manière désagréable, me donnant l'impression d'être une bête de foire.

Pendant plusieurs jours ils me firent passer toute une batterie de tests, toujours plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Personnellement je n'y voyais aucun intérêt. D'une part, parce qu'ils m'avaient créé et qu'ils étaient censés savoir de quoi j'étais capable. Et d'autre part, j'avais conscience de mes limites, moins restreintes que celles des vrais humains.

Le neuvième jour, ils s'étaient attablés devant leurs ordinateurs pour analyser les données. Assis sur une table, mes jambes se balançaient dans le vide, signe de mon impatience. J'attendais bien malgré moi que Jonathan m'autorisât à partir. Ayant assez de m'ennuyer, je me levai d'un bond et me dirigeai à grands pas vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? m'interrogea Jonathan.

-Je vais dans ma chambre, mentis-je.

-Reste ici, on a presque fini.

Mes dents se serrèrent. Je retournai m'asseoir à ma place tout en grommelant. Quelle perte de temps! Ce ne devais pas être si compliqué de lire ces trucs. En plus, ils n'en avaient certainement pas besoin.

-Parfait, déclara Emily. Ces données nous prouvent qu'il est tout simplement parfait.

-Tu t'extasies trop facilement Emily, répondit un autre qui ne s'était pas présenté. C'est vrai qu'on l'a mieux réussi que les précédents mais on ne sait pas encore s'il peut atteindre _tous_ nos objectifs.

La blonde le fusilla du regard, furieuse de s'être fait rabrouer ainsi. Jonathan posa une main sur son épaule.

-Il a raison. Il nous reste un dernier test à lui faire passer…

En entendant ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment. Encore une fois, le brun me regarda étrangement puis, il reporta son attention sur ses pairs. Il leur murmura quelque chose que je ne réussi pas à écouter. Ils acquiescèrent tous avant de quitter la salle.

-N'oubliez pas d'écrire vos rapports, lança Jonathan. 301, nous devons parler.

Je le suivis à contrecœur dans la pièce qui se trouvait en face du laboratoire. Nous nous assîmes face à face dans la pièce qui ne contenait qu'une table et deux chaises et qui était aussi blanche que le reste du bâtiment.

-Tu as passé tous les tests avec brio.

-Mais?

-Tu ressemble énormément à un être humain mais nous ne pouvons savoir avec ces tests si tu peux agir comme un véritable humain en situation réelle. Alors, pour le savoir, nous allons t'envoyer côtoyer des gens.

Il se tut, me fixant froidement.

-Si tu n'y arrives pas, nous devrons recommencer nos expériences. Peut-être pas depuis le début, grâce aux données que tu nous as fournis mais nous serons obligés de construire entièrement un autre H.A..

Mon corps se crispa lorsque je compris ses sous-entendus.

-Si j'échoue, vous me tuerez.

Jonathan me dévisagea, surpris pour ne pas dire choqué.

-Pour être tué, il faudrait que tu sois vivant. Or ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es qu'une machine. On ne peut pas tué une machine, seulement la désactiver.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il se leva. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte.

-Viens.

Encore troublé par ses révélations, je le suivis sans discuter. Nous prîmes la direction de ma chambre.

-J'ai déjà tout organisé, dit-il. D'ici deux ou trois jours, tu iras vivre au milieu de personnes ordinaires. Il nous reste juste à te créer une existence. Je t'expliquerai ça en détail demain.

Nous arrivâmes devant ma chambre. J'entrai tandis qu'il resta de l'autre côté pour m'enfermer.

Rapport n°2 sur l'expérience 301

Professeur,

Le sujet 301 fonctionne parfaitement bien. Cela fait dix jours que nous l'avons allumé et il ne présente aucun signe de disfonctionnement pour l'instant. Mon équipe et moi lui avons fait passer de nombreux tests pour nous en assurer. Ses résultats sont concluants. Je vous enverrai les données pour que vous puissiez les examiner vous-même.

Malgré ses résultats, nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs qu'il puisse s'adapter à la vie quotidienne d'une personne ordinaire. Alors, nous avons décidé de l'envoyer vivre seul pour savoir s'il peut se fondre dans la masse. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous le garderons à l'œil. Je veillerai personnellement à vous informer de l'évolution du projet. Un seul détail me gêne. Par moment, 301 semble croire être humain. Je veux dire par là qu'il se comporte comme si sa vie avait une quelconque importance. De plus, il semble qu'il ait un certain attrait pour la liberté. J'ai peur que ce surplus l'empêche d'obéir à nos ordre mais je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien.

Je vous écrirai prochainement un autre rapport sur ce projet.

Cordialement,

.


	2. Chapter 2: Tategami Kyoya

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 2: Tategami Kyoya**

Malgré sa promesse, deux jours avaient passé quand Jonathan vint me voir. Deux jours pendant lesquels j'avais été enfermé dans ma chambre sans même recevoir de visites ou des nouvelles de mes créateurs. Je m'étais ennuyé à mourir. N'ayant rien eu à faire, j'étais resté allongé sur mon lit à fixer le plafond d'un blanc uniforme et totalement dépourvu d'intérêt.

Jonathan ne me salua pas en passant le seuil. Contrairement aux autres fois où je l'avais vu, il portait des vêtements de ville. Il alla jusqu'à la table où il posa un sac.

-Viens t'asseoir.

J'obéis. Installé en face de lui, j'essayais de comprendre pour quelle raison il avait enfin daigné se montrer. Sans me prêter attention, il ouvrit le sac et en sortit une pochette avant de le mettre par terre. Il étala plusieurs feuilles noires d'informations devant moi.

-Tout ce qu'il y a dans cette pochette contient des informations sur ton passé… enfin, plutôt ce que tu devras dire aux personnes qui te poseront des questions sur ton passé. Il t'est évidemment interdit de parler de cette base ou du fait que tu es un H.A..

J'attendis mais il n'ajouta rien. IL empila les feuilles puis les fit pivoter pour qu'elles fussent devant moi.

-Je veux que tu enregistres ces informations, ordonna-t-il froidement. Tu nous préviendras quand tu auras fini. À ce moment-là, nous finirons les préparatifs pour ton départ.

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder. Son visage, dénué d'expression, ne me laissait aucun indice sur le fait qu'il me mentît ou me dît la vérité. Je n'avais pas envie de fournir des efforts inutiles mais mon désir de quitter cet endroit pour découvrir le monde était plus fort. De toute façon, j'avais plus à gagner qu'à perdre.

Jonathan hocha la tête, comme s'il avait suivi mon raisonnement et qu'il l'approuvait. Il se leva, récupéra son sac et quitta ma chambre non sans m'avoir d'abord lancé un regard entendu. Si je tenais à la vie, j'avais intérêt à continuer de suivre les ordres.

Me retrouvant une fois de plus seul, je me mis à lire les feuilles. Elles contenaient des informations banales qui étaient paradoxalement importantes. En haut de la première page, mes nom et prénom figuraient ainsi que ma date de naissance. Alors, je m'appelais Tategami Kyoya et j'avais dix-sept ans. Je lus rapidement le reste de la feuille où des informations qui me semblaient sans importance étaient marquées. Il y avait ma description physique -que je pouvais bien faire seul-, des soi-disant examens médicaux et les noms de mes parents.

La deuxième page était consacrée à mes parents. Noms, prénoms, métiers, dates de naissance… Des renseignements dont je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de moi directement. Si quelqu'un voulait apprendre à me connaître, pourquoi me poserait-il des questions sur mes parents?

Je passais à la page suivante puis aux autres. J'avais l'impression que c'était répétitif mais je pris soin de lire chaque lettre et chaque signe de ponctuation. Tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit était tellement ordinaire que j'étais certain de pouvoir tout retenir -même si Jonathan aurait dit que cette certitude me venait du fait que j'étais un robot.

Il me fallut trois heures pour tout lire. Dès que j'eus fini, je me mis debout et me dirigeai vers le téléphone. Les scientifiques décrochèrent immédiatement.

-Pouvez-vous dire à Jonathan que j'ai fini de lire les documents?

-Bien sûr. Nous le préviendrons dès que nous le pourrons.

Mon interlocuteur raccrocha. Je m'adossai au mur pour attendre. De longues minutes passèrent avant que le téléphone sonnât. Je collai l'appareil à mon oreille.

-Oui?

-Tu as fini?

-Évidemment, sinon j'aurais pas appelé.

-Ok. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha. Je reposai le téléphone sur son socle puis regroupai les documents pour les ranger dans leur pochette. En attendant Jonathan, je m'étendis sur mon lit, les mains derrière la tête, les jambes croisées. Mes yeux se fermèrent. La porte s'ouvrit. J'entendis des bruits de pas avant qu'elle ne se refermât. En prenant mon temps, je me redressai pour regarder Jonathan. Son expression me fit frémir: on voyait dans son regard qu'il me considérait comme un vulgaire sujet d'expérience. Il portait un lourd sac de sport qu'il laissa tomber au pied de mon lit.

-Tu as bien enregistré les informations?

-Oui.

-Tout? Jusqu'au moindre détail?

-Oui.

-C'est bien.

Il désigna le sac d'un mouvement de tête.

-Je t'ai apporté des affaires. Mets-les et range cette pochette dans ton sac. Préviens-moi quand tu auras fini.

Il me tourna le dos et partit de ma chambre.

Une fois seul, je me rassis sur mon lit. Je sortis des vêtements du sac. Ce fut en soupirant que je me remis sur mes pieds. J'enlevai la combinaison noire qui ne m'avait pas quittée depuis mon réveil pour enfiler ces habits. Ils me semblaient trop larges. Le haut avait des manches longues et flottait autour de mon corps. Le pantalon en jean était si large que seule la ceinture l'empêchait de retomber sur mes chevilles. L'unique élément à ma taille étaient les chaussures. Deux baskets noires.

Mal à l'aise dans cette nouvelle tenue, je marchai de long en large dans la pièce pour m'y habituer. Lorsqu'elle me gêna moins, je rangeai la pochette dans le sac et passai la bandoulière de celui-ci autour de mon épaule. Je frappai trois coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit. De peur que Jonathan ne changeât d'avis, je me glissai vivement à l'extérieur.

-Tu es prêt?

-Oui, murmurai-je en cachant au mieux mon impatience.

Dès qu'il se mit en route, je lui emboîtai le pas. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers et atteignîmes l'étage supérieur. Celui-ci était identique à celui où j'avais passé les derniers jours. Nous allâmes jusqu'à un ascenseur. Le scientifique passa sa carte d'identification dans une borne prévue à cet effet avant de taper le code. Il put alors appuyer sur le bouton permettant d'ouvrir l'ascenseur. Nous y entrâmes. Direction le rez-de-chaussée. Cet étage était plus vaste et coloré que les deux précédents. Et il grouillait de monde. Perturbé par le nombre élevé de gens, je ne me rendis pas immédiatement compte que Jonathan était reparti. Je me précipitai pour le rattraper. Par chance, il n'avait pas remarqué mon absence.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant la porte qui nous séparait de l'extérieur. Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension m'envahit. Je continuai à le suivre sans rien laisser paraître. Il réagissait trop étrangement à mon goût lorsque je montrais mes émotions.

Nous passâmes le seuil. J'avis de plus en plus de mal à contenir mon enthousiasme. Le paysage monotone qui s'étendait devant moi me surpris. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus chatoyant. En face de moi, par delà la route, il y avait une rangée de bâtiments grisâtres. Le sol était en asphalte. Je me demandais qu'est-ce que cela donnait au toucher. Cette matière semblait râpeuse.

-Une voiture va venir nous chercher dans quelques minutes, expliqua Jonathan. En attendant, reste tranquille.

-D'accord.

Je laissai mon regard dériver. Des voitures roulaient à vive allure sur la route tandis que les piétons, pour la plupart, flânaient. Je trouvai ce lieu mille fois mieux que le laboratoire. Plus grand aussi. Je me sentais plus libre. J'avais envie de courir pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et le laboratoire mais je réussis à rester calme.

Une voiture noire aux vitres teintées s'arrêta à notre hauteur. Jonathan ouvrit la portière arrière et me fit signe d'entrer. J'obéis. Il s'assit à côté de moi en refermant la porte. Il y eut un cliquetis. Les portières étaient verrouillées. Une vague d'ennui m'envahit: j'étais de nouveau enfermé.

Jonathan posa sa main sur l'épaule du conducteur. Il s'approcha de lui et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Malheureusement, ils parlaient trop bas pour que je pusse entendre quelque chose. Le conducteur se tourna en hochant la tête. Il démarra.

Durant le trajet, nous ne parlâmes pas. Nous ne nous regardâmes même pas. Pourtant la route fut longue. J'avais posé mon front contre la vitre froide pour regarder le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. La ville où nous étions était vaste. Nous la traversâmes puis la voiture s'en éloigna. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne savais pas que nous irions plus loin. Peut-être que nous partions pour une destination à des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres du laboratoire. Cette idée me fit esquisser un sourire.

La voiture s'engagea sur l'autoroute. Sa vitesse augmenta considérablement. Nous continuâmes notre route. Environ une heure plus tard, le véhicule quitta la voie rapide et emprunta un chemin adjacent. Plus on avançait, plus les habitations étaient nombreuses et proches. Un panneau m'indiqua que nous entrions dans une ville. La voiture serpenta entre les bâtiments pendant de longues minutes avant de s'arrêter au centre-ville. Le conducteur déverrouilla les portières.

-Descend, m'ordonna Jonathan.

Je m'empressai d'obéir pour quitter l'espace restreint. Je contournai le véhicule et me postai près de la portière du brun. Il abaissa la vitre pour que nous puissions nous voir. Il se pencha pour que moi seul l'entendisse. Il me donna une enveloppe.

-Tiens. Il y a l'adresse du lieu où tu dois habiter. Tu y iras dès que nous serons partis. Nous n'allons pas nous revoir avant un long moment. J'espère que tu ne nous décevras pas.

Il remonta la vitre et ordonna au chauffeur de redémarrer. J'attendis que la voiture disparût à l'angle de la rue pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. Dedans, il y avait des billets ainsi qu'un morceau de papier. Je la refermai puis regardai l'adresse indiquée dessus. 53 B rue de la dissonance. Ça ne m'avançait à rien puisque je ne connaissait pas le plan de cette ville. Je me mis à marcher sans but. Ce lieu m'était plus agréable que la ville du laboratoire. Il était aussi plus vivant et animé.

Je décidai de me promener près des boutiques, attiré par l'étalage de couleurs. Les vitrines étalaient leurs marchandises sous mes yeux. Cette diversité de formes et de couleurs m'intriguait. C'était la première fois que je voyais tant d'objets et de couleurs différents. Trop curieux de découvrir ce qui m'était inconnu, je ne faisait pas attention aux passants.

Une pensée trottait inlassablement dans ma tête tandis que je regardais les vitrines. J'étais enfin libre! Les scientifiques n'étaient pas sur mon dos en attendant que j'atteignisse un des stupides objectifs qu'ils ont fixé. Je me doutais bien qu'ils m'observaient d'une façon ou d'une autre: je n'étais pas naïf. Mais j'étais libre de mes mouvements, de mes choix…

Ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui m'entourait, mon épaule percuta quelque chose. Tiré de ma rêverie, je posai mon regard sur ce que j'avais cogné. Un t-shirt en cuir noir me fis face. Je dus lever la tête pour voir son propriétaire. Il avait des yeux dorés, des cheveux blancs hérissés ornés d'une mèche rouge… et il semblait vraiment furieux. Ses yeux, brûlant de rage, reflétaient tout le mépris que je lui inspirais.

-Tu cherches les ennuis, sale gamin?

Conscient que si la situation dégénèrerait, j'aurais de graves ennuis, je répondis avec tact comme me l'ont appris mes créateurs durant mes sessions d'examen.

-"Gamin"? On doit avoir le même âge. Tu t'es regardé avant de me parler? Ou t'es trop stupide pour t'en rendre compte?

…Ou pas. Le narguer me semblait plus amusant que de m'excuser et de faire profil bas. Ce qui était très certainement une anomalie pour un H.A.. Il faudra donc éviter que cette information remontât aux scientifiques.

-De quel droit tu me réponds?

-Du même que celui que tu prends pour me parler comme ça.

Une seconde plus tard, ma tête fut projetée sur le côté. Je sentais encore le contact de sa main sur ma joue. Étonné, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que je posai ma main sur ma joue pour m'assurer de ce qu'il avait fait. Je n'avais aucune idée sur la manière de réagir. Son acte m'avait complètement déboussolé. Avec hésitation, je tournai la tête vers l'adolescent qui me regardait avec arrogance. Son rictus mêlait mépris et fierté. Il attrapa le col de mon haut et approcha son visage du mien.

-Je vais te faire regretter ton arrogance…

Il se mit en marche, me traînant derrière lui. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une impasse. Je me laissai faire en me demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il me poussa contre un mur. J'y restais adossé en l'observant. Il était encore plus furieux qu'avant. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. J'analysai mes souvenirs pour trouver une solution à ce problème mais il n'y avait rien en rapport avec une éventuelle bagarre. Mes créateurs, si intelligents, n'avaient pas prévu cette possibilité. Tant pis. Je ferai sans.

L'adolescent me fixait, les yeux plissés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Atsuka? intervint une voix alors que je m'apprêtais à proférer une nouvelle ânerie.

D'un même mouvement, le dénommé Atsuka et moi nous tournâmes vers le propriétaire de la voix. C'était un adolescent à la peau mâte dont les yeux verts vifs étincelaient. D'étranges tatouages rouges accentuaient leur éclat. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et roux. Il était plutôt petit: même moi, je le dépassais d'une tête.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Atsuka faire la grimace. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le nouveau venu. Sentiment qui était réciproque vu le regard noir que posait l'adolescent sur le blanc. J'avais l'impression que l'air devenait électrique. Je me redressai.

-Je remettais ce gamin à sa place. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Je t'ai vu le traîner ici.

-Ça ne te concerne pas. Je vais juste lui apprendre comment ça marche dans cette ville.

Sur ce, il me donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui me plia en deux. Surpris, j'écarquillai les yeux. Néanmoins, je me redressai et, vexé, lui mit un uppercut dans le menton. Sonné, Atsuka recula de quelques pas. Dos au mur, je me mis en position de combat. Jambes fléchies, poings serrés entre lui et moi, me préparant à la prochaine attaque, je ne bougeai plus d'un millimètre. Mais, avant qu'il ne tentât une nouvelle offensive contre moi, l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude attrapa mon bras et me tira derrière lui, hors de l'allée.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous suivre Atsuka! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Tandis que nous nous éloignant, je regardai Atsuka nous fusiller du regard. Je lui adressai un signe d'excuse qui le surprit. Il ne nous emboîta pas le pas, préférant continuer à me dévisager. J'espérais le revoir bientôt pour continuer notre conversation.

Il disparut de ma vue lorsque nous tournâmes à gauche. Nous marchâmes un long moment, dépassant les boutiques dont j'avais admiré les vitrines fournies, allant dans un coin de la ville que je ne connaissais pas. Nous nous arrêtâmes près d'un restaurant qui avait envahi le trottoir de ses tables, obligeant les passants à se faufiler ou à marcher sur la chaussée. Mon accompagnateur se tourna vers moi et plongea son regard vifs dans le mien. Il semblait inquiet.

-Tu vas bien? me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Oui, merci de t'en inquiéter.

-J'espère que Ryûga ne t'a pas causé trop d'ennui.

-Ryûga? Tu parles d'Atsuka.

-Oui. En fait, je ne me suis pas présenté: je m'appelle Nile.

-Moi c'est Kyoya.

-Enchanté. Tu es nouveau? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu en ville, ni au lycée. Et tu n'as pas un visage qu'on peut oublier facilement.

-Je suis arrivée cet après-midi.

Il posa ses yeux sur mon sac qui restait collé à ma hanche.

-C'est tout ce que tu as comme bagage?

J'hochai la tête en réajustant la bandoulière pour éviter qu'elle ne m'étranglât. Je remarquai l'enveloppe que je tenais toujours malgré les derniers évènements. Je la tournai pour que Nile vît l'adresse inscrite dessus.

-Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve cette adresse?

-Bien sûr. C'est l'immeuble où j'habite.

-Tu pourrais m'y conduire?

-Évidemment.

Nous contournâmes la terrasse improvisée et continuâmes à avancer. Je calquai mon rythme à celui de Nile. Notre cadence n'était ni rapide ni lente. La diversité des boutiques se raréfiait au fil de notre avancée. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que des bureaux de tabac et des boulangeries ainsi que de rares bars. Les bâtiments habités primaient sur les espaces publiques. Les hauts immeubles, rassemblés en bloc, étaient imposants. Ils se dressaient à intervalles irréguliers, créant des zones d'ombre; le reste de l'espace appartenait aux maisons, collées les unes aux autres ou séparées de quelques mètres par des barrières.

Nous longeâmes les bâtiments jusqu'au bout de la rue où nous tournâmes, suivant le mur d'une bâtisse. Nous marchâmes ainsi durant une demi-douzaine de minutes. Nous arrivâmes rue de la dissonance. Cette rue était parallèle à une voie plus animée et fréquentée. Ici, les passants et voitures étaient peu nombreux.

Nous traversâmes la chaussée. Nile me conduisit au pied d'un immeuble qui, au vu de la couleur, avait du être blanc un jour. Il possédait trois entrées avec, au-dessus de chaque porte, une lettre. Le trottoir au pied des murs était occupé par une pelouse mal entretenue.

-C'est quoi ton adresse exacte? demanda Nile.

-Numéro 53B.

Il alla vers la porte du milieu. Je lui emboitai le pas. Il sortit des clés de la poche de sa veste et ouvrit la porte. Nous nous faufilâmes à l'intérieur. Le hall était aussi peu engageant que la façade. Des tâche de moisissure constellaient le plafond. Le sol était jonché de mégots de cigarettes enfouis sous la poussière.

-À quel étage vis-tu?

Je posai mon regard sur l'enveloppe mais n'y trouvai aucune indication supplémentaire. Je l'ouvris en grand et en sortit le morceau de papier. Nile fit un bond, les yeux arrondis par la surprise, et ferma l'enveloppe d'un claquement sec. Je la lâchai, sans comprendre ce que j'avais pu faire de mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? siffla Nile dans un murmure. C'est pas prudent. Tu veux te faire agresser ou quoi?

Lorsqu'il me regarda, son expression changea. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son calme. Il prit mes mains puis me remit l'enveloppe.

-C'est dangereux de montrer son argent comme ça, me murmura-t-il en guise de reproche.

Je baissai honteusement les yeux, tel un enfant prit en faute. Il semblait que les scientifiques avaient oublié de m'apprendre certains détails. Je dépliai le morceau de papier pour lire son inscription. Je fus déçu de n'y voir écrit que des menaces. Après avoir rangé le bout de papier, je refermai l'enveloppe et la remit dans mon bagage.

Ne me voyant pas changer d'attitude, Nile posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ça va?

J'hochai la tête.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

-C'est pas grave.

Le silence s'installa un moment.

-Sinon, est-ce que tu sais maintenant à quel étage tu vis?

-Non.

Il me lança un drôle de regard.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué de trouver ton appartement. Les gens déménagent si souvent ici. À moins que tu saches quand tes parents l'ont acheté?

-Je pense que ça doit faire une semaine tout au plus.

-Alors c'est sûrement l'appart du deuxième. Tu as des clés au moins?

Je focalisai une nouvelle fois mon attention sur mon sac. J'ouvris une de ses poches, y glissai ma main et en extirpa un trousseau de clés.

-C'est déjà ça.

Nile s'avança vers les escaliers. Il grimpa quelques marches avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers moi. Je le rejoignis. Nous allâmes jusqu'au premier étage. Le palier atteint, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'étage supérieur. Pendant notre bref passage, j'eus le temps de remarquer qu'il faisait plus sombre et qu'il y avait quatre portes. Le deuxième étage était identique au précédent. Mon accompagnateur me montra le porte qui se trouvait au fond du couloir.

-Je pense que c'est ici.

Je m'approchai de la porte. Ne sachant pas quelle clé l'ouvrait, je les introduisis les unes après les autres dans la serrure. La troisième émit un cliquetis, m'indiquant que la porte était déverrouillée. Je me retournai vers Nile, tout sourire.

-C'est bon.

-Tant mieux. Je peux te laisser alors.

-Euh… j'imagine que oui.

-On se reverra une autre fois.

Alors qu'il repartait, je l'interpellai.

-Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve le lycée Victor Hugo? Je suis censé m'y rendre demain.

-Bien sûr, j'y suis inscrit. Si tu veux, on pourra y aller ensemble.

-Ce serait super, merci.

-À demain alors.

-À demain.

Nile partit, disparaissant de ma vue. Pressé de découvrir mon appartement, je me glissai à l'intérieur, sans oublier de récupérer les clés puis de fermer la porte derrière moi. La pièce dans laquelle j'arrivai faisait à peu près la taille que la chambre que j'avais dans le laboratoire sauf qu'elle était plus meublée et agréable. Bien que les murs fussent blancs, ils n'avaient pas cette pâleur maladive qui caractérisait mon ancienne demeure. Une fenêtre laissait la lumière solaire éclairer le salon. Près de la fenêtre, un canapé noir sur lequel reposaient des coussins à motifs colorés faisait face à une télévision. À quelques pas du seuil, une table rectangulaire se dressait sur ses quatre pattes. Trois chaises l'entouraient. Au fond, il y avait une bibliothèque remplie de DVD ainsi qu'un buffet sur lequel s'entassaient toutes sortes de bibelots.

Je marchai vers la porte du fond qui permettait d'accéder à la cuisine. Elle était juste assez grande pour être bien meublée et permettre à une personne d'y cuisiner. Après avoir observé cette pièce, je retournai dans le salon et allai dans le couloir. La première porte à gauche s'ouvrait sur une chambre sobrement décorée. Un grand lit prenait la moitié de l'espace et deux armoires massive cachaient un mur.

Continuant ma visite, je vis un débarra remplis de cartons. Sur l'une des nombreuses boîtes, un post-it jaune m'indiquait qu'il fallait penser à aller chercher le courrier tous les jours. Je retournai dans le couloir. Il ne restait que deux portes fermées. Celle du fond donnait sur la salle d'eau. Quant à l'autre, elle s'ouvrait sur ma chambre. Un lit était calé en face de la porte. Contre le mur du fond, sous la fenêtre, il y avait un bureau. Dessus, des manuels pour différentes matières ainsi qu'un papier sur lequel figurait mon futur emploi du temps étaient empilés. Le maigre espace qui restait entre le bureau et le mur était occupé par des étagères. À côté de la porte, il y avait une commode.

Je m'avançai vers mon lit et posai mon sac à son pied avant de m'asseoir sur le confortable matelas.

_Fin du chapitre 2_


End file.
